En famille
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: La famille est la chose la plus précieuse que nous puissions avoir, même si nous n'avons pas de lien de sang, les liens de l'âme et du cœur peuvent suffirent.
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Et bienvenue sur « En famille » une série d'OS dont vous serez les créateurs, donnez dans les commentaire ou un email sur mon email dans mon profil un personnage ou un couple et un mot

Ce chapitre est pour Angelyoru :

Couple : Dean/Castiel

Mots : Miel

C'est partie ! VIVE LE YAOI !

Chapitre 1

Maudite chasse.

« Atchoum ! »

Maudite chasse au vampire.

« Atchoum ! »

Maudite chasse au vampire skieur.

« Atchoum ! »

Maudite chasse au vampire skieur provocateur d'avalanche.

« Atchoum ! »

Un reniflement peu élégant effectué, Dean se recoucha dans son lit. Il détestait les vampires. Et l'hiver. Et la neige. Suite à une chasse dans une montagne, il s'était retrouvé enseveli sous la neige pendant huit minutes avant que Castiel le fasse sortir avec la goutte au nez.

« Dean je t'apporte tes médicaments. » Quand on parle de l'ange… Dean se releva comme il put contre le bois de leur lit et regarda Castiel lui poser un verre d'eau et les médicaments sur la table de nuit.

« NON PAS CE TRUC ! » hurla Dean en pointant la bouteille bleue que Castiel débouchait.

« Dean c'est pour te soigner… » Soupira Castiel.

« M'en fous… » Grommela le chasseur avant d'abdiquer devant la mine tristoune de l'ange. « Ok. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la cuillère de sirop –bien qu'il aurait aimé accueillir autre chose si son nez n'était pas bouché.

« Bon maintenant les cachets. » Fit Castiel en tendant deux pilules vers le blond qui les avala à contre cœur. « Et... c'est tout enfin je crois. J'ai eu to… » Dean commença une violente souche sèche qui lui laissa la gorge en feu même après avoir terminé. « Tu m'en veux de pas te soigner ? »

« … » Dean regarda Cas avant de soupirer, ce n'était la faute de l'ange si sa mère lui avait interdit de le guérir pour lui apprendre la prudence. Mary Winchester pouvait être vraiment effrayante parfois. « Non je t'en veux pas. » Toussota le chasseur. « Bon sang qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour apaiser ma gorge.. »

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose. » Fit Castiel en se levant et partir après avoir embrassé Dean sur le front qui se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

OoO

14 h 00. 14h01

Enfoui sous sa couette, Dean regardait les lampions de son réveil changer lentement. Il était réveillé depuis maintenant un quart d'heure et Castiel n'était toujours pas revenu. Poussant un soupir, il sortit une main pour tester la température.

« Allez Dean pour la fiction il faut sortir. »

« Non. Froid dehors. Dessous couette mieux. Bien mieux. Pas sortir. »

« Dean… » Le chasseur grogna contre la voix dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas sortir… « Dean je suis l'auteur de cette histoire. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je peux guérir ton rhume en deux touches de clavier. »

« … »

« Je peux faire en sorte que Castiel arrive en tenue d'infermière et te soigne par un striptease. Et que vous ayez le bunker pour vous tous seul deux se…. »

Le chasseur n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase, sortit de son lit – sans oublier de s'enrouler dans sa robe de chambre- et se dirigea vers la porte pour chercher Castiel.

OoO

Le premier endroit où il chercha fut le salon d'où il entendait le fond sonore de L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack.

« Dites, vous avez pas vu Castiel ? » Renifla Dean

« Il a voulu manger mon dernier paquet de Dragibus alors je l'ai étranglé. » siffla Gabriel qui serrait son paquet de bonbons en montrant les dents. « Et ne me dis pas que j'ai eu tort. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde avait dû prendre des bonnes résolutions pour l'année 2017 et pour ne plus avoir Sam sur le dos Gabriel avait promis de freiner sur les bonbons. Donc au lieu des 134 567 paquets qu'il avalait en deux jours, il n'avait droit qu'à 10 paquets par semaine. Et quand il ne lui en restait plus qu'un pour 3 jours…

« Gabriel…. » Soupira Sam. « Non désolé Dean mais peut-être est-il avec Maman. Elle est dans la cuisine. »

L'ainé Winchester acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Mary Winchester avait complétement réaménagé toute la pièce avec l'aide de ses fils et des anges. Une magnifique odeur le guida tout au long du couloir présentant une tarte à la fraise exquise. Revoir sa mère au fourneau lui avait semblait irréel pendant des années et maintenant il pouvait profiter de ce spectacle quand il le souhaitait.

« Maman… » Fit doucement Dean.

« DEAN ! » La seule femme du bunker posa tout de suite la tarte sur la table et courut vers son fils ainé qui était trop mignon dans sa petite robe de chambre. « Tu sais que tu dois rester au chaud pour guérir…. »

« Je sais mais est-ce que tu aurais vu Castiel ? »

« Non pas depuis ce matin… » Réfléchis Mary. « Mais peut-être qu'il est avec Lucifer et Michael… Ils devaient lui donner un cours. »

Le blond poussa un nouveau soupir ne désirant pas aller dans la chambre des deux archanges. Il n'y avait que sa mère pour croire qu'ils avaient chacun leur chambre… Lui et Sam n'avait pas été les seuls à recevoir un cadeau de la part d'Amara, Lucifer aussi avait eu droit au retour de ses frères Gabriel et Michael. Alors que Dean et sa mère rentrait au bunker, ils avaient été accueillis par un Castiel en train de subir un interrogatoire de la part d'un Lucifer, dans le corps de son ancien véhicule Nick, d'un Michael, dans le corps d'Adam, d'un Sam et d'un Gabriel en train de refaire buccalement connaissance.

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment avait fini la journée mais tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir consistait en un Castiel chaud bouillant dans son lit pour fêter sa promotion en tant que nouvel archange et une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. D'un pas trainant il se dirigea vers la zone dite « Archangélique », priant de ne pas arriver à un moment intime. Il avait déjà surpris Gabriel et Sam, il n'avait pas envie de rajouter les deux archanges primordiaux à cette liste.

« Bon c'est parti. » Prenant son souffle pour éviter d'éternuer Dean frappa à la porte. « LUCIFER ! MICHAEL ! »

« LA FERME ! » Hurla Michael en ouvrant violement la porte. Et au vu de sa tenue minimalisme, Dean devait surement arriver au pire moment.

« Désolé mais est-ce que Cas est avec vous ? »

« Est. Ce. Que. Que. Cas. Est. Avec. Nous ? » Siffla Michael. « Tu te fiches de moi… »

« Du calme Michou.. » Souffla doucement Lucifer qui était un simple boxer. « Je crois pas que le singe voulait nous interrompre. »

Et sur ces mots il referma la porte sur Dean qui n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux. Bon…. Où pouvait être son ange ?! Dean repartit au cœur du bunker ouvrant toutes les portes sans trouver son Castiel et pourtant il en trouvait des choses, par exemple il ignorait que les Hommes de Lettres avaient construit une piscine ou encore un pré…

« C'est pas les HL »

« Les Higt Level »

« Les Hommes de Lettre crétins… Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit y a pas de pré dans un bunker… »

« Mais… »

Dean retourna rapidement vers la dernière porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et se stoppa net. Toute la salle, qui devait faire la taille du salon, était recouverte d'une belle pelouse verte et fraiche, on pouvait y voir une dizaine de ruches bourdonnantes d'abeilles et un magnifique brun qui refermait une ruche… Attendez, un brun !

« CASTIEL ! » Fit Dean en courant vers son ange.

« Dean ? » L'humain attrapa dans ses bras son ange. Enfin c'était ce que Dean avait en tête si une nuée d'abeille ne lui barrait pas la route. « Non ! Maya ! Jenny ! Moriana ! Cersei ! Rappelez vos sœurs c'est Dean, mon amoureux. »

Les abeilles ce tournèrent vers lui avant de rentrer dans leurs ruches laissant Dean en paix.

« Elle ont des noms… »

« Bien sûr. » Souri Castiel en refermant la ruche. « Je te les présenterais si tu veux. »

« Heu non merci… » Fit Dean en regardant les ruches. « Mais attend une minute ! TU SAIS QUE ÇA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QUE JE TE CHERCHE ! »

« Mais pourquoi Dean ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais chercher quelque chose pour ta gorge. » L'ange ramassa le pot à ses pieds et le tendit vers Dean. « Mary m'a dit que pour soigner un rhume rien ne valait une bonne tisane accompagné de miel et vu que mes abeilles étaient d'accord, je suis allé chercher leur miel. » Il attrapa une tisane qu'il fit réchauffer et plongea un peu de miel puis tendit la tasse à Dean. « Tiens. »

L'humain attrapa la tasse et avala une première gorgée avec délice appréciant le sucré du miel surélevé par la douceur de la tisane. Il finit par rejoindre Castiel contre le mur pour regarder tout l'écosystème que son ange avait créé pour ces petites abeilles.

« Attends une minutes Cass ?

« Oui Dean. » Fit L'ange en regardant partout sauf vers Dean.

« Ne me dis pas que ce sont les trente ruches qui ont disparu il y a trois jours ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le second chapitre de cette fic, cette fois il s'agit d'une commande de la part d'un fraichement convertie au yaoi SPN j'ai nommé (trompette de salut !) Flipper ! …. Quoi j'allais pas donner son vrai nom tout de même ).

Couple : Destiel en fond

Mot : Impala.

Ce chapitre ce passe après l'épisode de la saison 11 mais ne contient pas de spoil.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Angel** : Coucou ! D'accord pour ta proposition ce sera le quatrième chapitre j'ai déjà eu une commande pour le troisième.

 **Angelyoru** : Salut ! Castiel, les abeilles et le miel une histoire d'amour -), Il fallait que je les fasse revenir. Et pour Castiel en infermière et faisant un striptease Ahaha peut être…

 **Chapitre 2 Impala**

BONJOUR !

HEY ! VOUS NE ME VOYEZ PAS ?! JE SUIS LÀ ! NON PAS SUR LA BANQUETTE ARRIERE ! STOOOOOOOOP ! Bougez plus, maintenant vous vous tournez lentement vers la gauche et vous regardez le tableau de bord. C'est bon vous me voyez ? Comment ça vous ne me voyez pas ?! Bon sang vous regarder du côté du passager… Je suis sur le volant. C'est bon vous me voyez ? Mais si la petite fille aux cheveux noirs avec des fringues de gothique qui saute dans tous les sens. C'est bon ?! Ah enfin… Je sais que je fais la taille d'une Chibi mais quand même… Et dire que je suis grande en vrai mais bon ça vous le savez.

Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Attendez, vous savez qui je suis au moins ? Même pas… Vous êtes des anges pour ne pas savoir qui je suis ? Bon pas grave. Je me présente : je suis l'IMPALA ! Merci. Merci. Merci. Hein quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ! Si je vous dis que je suis sûrement la voiture la plus importante de l'histoire de l'humanité, c'est que c'est vrai ! Bon OK j'ai une forme humaine et alors ? Les objets n'ont pas le droit d'être vivants ? Non…. Ah.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai pu venir au monde, ni par quel miracle ou enchantement j'ai pris vie. J'ignore aussi pourquoi je suis si petite alors que je suis si grande. Mais je m'en fiche sincèrement, tant que je peux le voir. Je me relève du tableau de bord alors qu'il passe avec douceur l'éponge sur moi, j'adore quand il prend soin de moi. En fait il prend toujours soin de moi, depuis toujours. Mais je ne pourrais jamais lui dire comme je l'aime, alors je me contente d'être près de lui. Ou plutôt autour de lui…

« Coucou Baby. »

Coucou Dean.

Je te regarde s'asseoir sur mon siège, tu ne me vois pas et pourtant je suis là, juste en face de toi. Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas Dean ? Pourquoi es-tu si aveugle ? Je me relève comme je peux et saute sur le volant. Bon sang il est grand… Avec difficulté j'arrive à monter dessus et je te regarde. J'ai que ça faire, te regarder mais j'adore. Comme d'habitude tu ne me démarres pas, tu te contentes de rester assis là. Je déteste te voir dans cet état, je déteste te voir te faire du mal. Toujours en équilibre sur le volant, je saute sur la portière et essaye d'atteindre ton épaule. Un vrai parcours du combattant que de se déplacer dans l'habitacle, dire que c'est mon propre corps et que je ne peux pas me déplacer facilement. Une fois bien installée dans le creux de ton cou je profite des battements de ton cœur que j'entends, tu prends une profonde inspiration et je sais que tu vas enfin me parler.

« Je sais plus du tout quoi faire Baby. » Tu relèves ta manche pour regarder ton bras, ce bras où se trouvait cette marque, cette marque si noire qui te rongeait de l'intérieur. « Avec tout ça… Les ténèbres, Rowena, Crowley, les anges, les démons, les créatures surnaturelles qui foutent la merde… Comment je peux réussir ? Comment je peux… Comment je peux encore tenir debout ? »

Avec douceur je pose ma main sur ton cou. Je sais, Dean… Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Le temps n'a pas été clément avec moi non plus, je me souviens de tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Faut dire que je m'en prenais plein la gueule ! Un camion, une grâce d'ange, les ténèbres, un panneau publicitaire ET récemment un putain de bloc en béton et du sang d'un truc que je ne connaissais pas ! Je pousse un soupir, m'énerver ne sert à rien car chaque fois je savais que tu me remettrais en état. Soudainement tu te relèves m'envoyant sous l'embrayage.

Aïeux.

« Je dois me prendre en main et essayer. » Comme à chaque fois tu passes ta main avec douceur sur mon capot. « Merci ma Chérie. »

De rien beau blond !

OoO

Être vivante c'est bien au début, on apprend, on découvre tout ce que le monde a pour nous. Et puis il y a l'ennui. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie. Aucune chasse en vue pour me faire sortir on dirait. Bon j'ai toujours droit à quelques visites de Dean et de Sam, qui devrait penser à se couper les cheveux car j'en ai marre d'avoir des boucles de cheveux sur mes sièges. Un soudain claquement me fit relever la tête, de la visite ? Courant comme je le peux sur le tableau de bord je finis par voir à travers le pare-brise.

À pas de loup, Castiel s'approche de moi, osant à peine lever les yeux de ses pieds, de peur de briser sa couverture. Un peu comme un gosse qui croit qu'il est caché derrière ses mains, je trouve. Il a même retiré ses chaussures ! Trop mignon.

Je regarde Castiel qui se rapproche toujours, il porte un carton collé contre sa poitrine, il continue sa progression jusqu'à frôler de sa hanche ma peinture noire. Il ouvre avec douceur ma porte du côté passager et rentra comme il put. J'adore Castiel, il est gentil, tout mignon quand il comprend rien… Je dois avoir les mêmes goûts que Dean moi… Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la portière s'ouvrir. Déjà ? Surprise je regarde tout autour de moi avant de me figer. Oh le petit ange malin…

OoO

Il ne m'a fallu attendre que quelques minutes pour le voir revenir avec Dean. Vas-y Angelot je suis de ton côté. Je saute dans tous les sens essayant d'encourager Castiel, j'ai même pris des boules de cheveux Samiens pour faire des pompons.

« Bon. » Commences Dean. « Tu appuies sur l'embrayage. Tu passes la première. Puis tu relâches l'embrayage et voilà. Essaie…. Cas ? »

Oh ça va être magnifique, je me rapproche jusqu'à être en équilibre sur le volant pour mieux voir, Castiel se penche doucement vers Dean.

« Tu as vu ? »

Un bref mouvement des yeux vers le plafond guide Dean à faire de même. ET YEESSSSS !

« Cas... »

« Il y a du gui. »

Une branche de gui a été accrochée à mon magnifique rétroviseur. Une belle branche bien fournie et qui sent un peu l'air sauvage. Un peu comme Castiel à ce moment-là.

« On doit s'embrasser, non ? »

Je me retiens de me taper le front, on ne dit pas ça Cas… Mais je vois ses yeux pétillants remplis d'une peur d'un refus mais aussi d'une soif de victoire à portée de main. Je retiens mon souffle comme eux espérant que rien ne vienne rompre cette alchimie.

En tout cas, Dean embrasse enfin Cas du bout des lèvres, sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. Un simple toucher. Une caresse. Quelque chose de magique. Je danse dans tous les sens, heureuse que mes deux abrutis se soient décidé à… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Aïeeeeuuuuu…. Bobo aux fesses.

J'ai trop dansé… Je me frotte les fesses grognant contre la gravité, je suis tombée du haut du volant quand même. HEY QUI A ETEINT LA LUMIERE ?! Ah je suis aveugle… Je regarde dans tous les sens avant de voir enfin une petite lumière. Courant vers la lumière comme je peux, je sens mes amortisseurs qui grincent, mon corps qui bouge et des drôles de bruit. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Ah OK.

Merde les gars faites pas ça ici…

Je regarde le tissu qui m'est tombé dessus, une magnifique veste de costume et un T-shirt vert. Je rougis avant de passer en dessous des banquettes avant et arrière pour me cacher dans le coffre. J'ai plus les bruits mais j'ai toujours les mouvements. Comment mes sœurs supportent de servir de couchoir pour les ados boutonneux ?

OoO

Contrairement à mon habitude je ne suis pas sur le tableau de bord mais sur le rétroviseur. J'ose même plus m'allonger sur les banquettes avant ou arrières, elles ont été baptisées et plus d'une fois Brrr. Je regarde l'habitacle et je souris. Contrairement à d'habitude Sam est à l'arrière et Castiel devant. Nous rentrons tous ensemble d'une chasse plutôt simple, la musique douce, que Castiel a réussi à mettre, berce de ses notes lentes nos esprits. J'aime ces moment-là, rien ne semble pouvoir nous atteindre, il n'y a que nous quatre. Je me moque du fait que je ne devrais pas être en vie car je ne suis qu'un objet. Car dans ces moments, il n'y a que nous

Dean, Sam, Castiel et l'Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le troisième Chapitre d'En Famille, cette fois c'est grâce à ma béta Rimeko que vous avez ce… trucs que j'ai écrit sus l'emprise de la fièvre et de la maladie (Foutu grippe…)

Couple : Destiel évidement et d'autre couple en fond.

Mot : Alcool

Ce chapitre ce passe dans la saison 5

 **Angelyoru** : Heureuse que tu ais aimer mon Impala, je la voyais encore plus tarée dans ma tête xD. Si tu veux je dois avoir une fiole de potion de rétrécissement que j'ai ramené du Pays des Merveilles et on va mater -). Sam à tellement de Cheveux je me demande comment Jared supporte ça.

 **Cassous18** : Afin de d'entrainer le monde dans la perversité. Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation de Yaoi. CONTENTE DE TE REVOIR PLEIN DE BISOUS POUR TOI AUSSI ! Merci d'avoir apprécié mes délires

 **Chapitre 3 Alcool**

Sam riait.

Le cadet Winchester riait comme il n'avait jamais ri de sa vie. Son fou-rire était presque explosif.  
S'il avait été le seul à rire, il se serait peut-être senti ridicule mais heureusement pour lui, tous les autres autour de la table basse riaient également.

Confortablement installé près de ses grands frères qui le fixaient avec un mélange de honte et de blâme amusé, Gabriel finissait de raconter l'histoire qui avait causé l'hilarité de toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire Castiel, les Winchester et ses frères aînés. Oh, ainsi que Crowley et Bobby il ne fallait pas les oublier.

« Et donc, j'ai attrapé Thor sous le bras et j'ai couru le plus vite possible loin du mariage gâché à cause de ce crétin » Rit Gabriel

Tranquillement en train de mourir de rire sur le sol, Dean eut les pires difficultés à reprendre son souffle.

Gabriel était peut-être un emmerdeur, mais il était aussi un conteur de première. Les joues roses de plaisir, l'archange prit le verre de jus de fruit que lui donna son frère, histoire de s'hydrater un peu la gorge avec autre chose que de l'alcool pur. Gabriel n'arrivait pas à croire que Michael et Lucifer soient là, près de lui, affalé l'un sur l'autre.

Alors qu'il était chez Bobby, Dean avait proposé de faire découvrir à Castiel quelques jeux idiots humains histoire de s'amuser un peu. Gabriel, squattant déjà le lit de Sam, finit par se joindre à eux, tout comme Crowley qui voulait juste ennuyer les chasseurs.

Dean avait commencé à expliquer le jeu lorsque Lucifer et Michael s'étaient matérialisés dans le but de convaincre leur Winchester respectif.

Personne n'avait bronché.

Dean avait juste râlé que _Pas ce soir chéri, on a pas encore la migraine_.

Un peu scandalisé d'avoir été coupé net dans sa tentative, Lucifer fut incapable de faire taire sa curiosité, il n'avait pu que demander ce que trafiquaient les Singes sans poils et ses frères. Trop content, Gabriel s'était levé et avait sans complexe attrapé ses frères par la main pour les faire s'asseoir près de lui avant de leur coller un verre dans la main.

« C'est simple. On fait tourner la bouteille. La personne devant laquelle elle s'arrête propose un thème et boit un verre. Tous ceux qui n'ont jamais fait ce que propose la personne boivent également un verre. »

« …C'est idiot. A quoi cela sert-il dont ? » S'était étonné Lucifer, piqué.

Près de lui, Michael avait hoché la tête comme un chien de plage arrière de voiture.

« C'est juste un jeu pour apprendre à se connaître, Lucifer. Un moyen facile de partager la honte en se moquant de soi-même. »

Les deux archanges et un ange mignon avaient réfléchi un moment, haussé les épaules, puis pris leurs verres.

« Je commence ! » Avait annoncé Dean avant de faire tourner la bouteille qui s'était arrêtée devant Crowley.

Il prit son verre puis réfléchit une seconde.

« Je n'ai jamais….fait de trampoline en maillot de bain. »

Tout le groupe sauf Gabriel grogna puis vida son verre.

Lucifer, Castiel et Michael hésitèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Gabriel leur réexplique.

« Si vous n'avez jamais fait de trampoline en maillot de bain, vous devez vider votre verre. »

Les Fils de Dieu obéirent avant que Michael ne demande.

« C'est quoi un trampoline. »

Gabriel se fit un plaisir de matérialiser une illusion de la chose. Crowley refit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Dean.

« Je n'ai jamais….embrassé une personne du même sexe. »

Seul Castiel but avec lui son verre.

« Bobby ? » Fit Sam en regardant le vieux chasseur.

« Contrat. » Siffla-t-il en pointant Crowley.

« Michael ? »

« J'ai toujours embrassé Lucifer. »

Les autres reniflèrent.

« C'est pas le même genre de baiser dont on parle. » Se moqua Dean mais il laissa passer.

Bobby n'avait pas précisé après tout. Crowley fit retourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Gabriel

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé de machine à laver le linge. »

Les créatures divines et, étonnement, Dean avalèrent leurs verres.

« Sam le fait. »

Dean fit à nouveau tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta devant Michael.

« Hum…. Je n'ai jamais été marié. »

L'intégralité de la table vida son verre à part Gabriel.

« Sérieux Gabriel ? T'as été marié ? » Siffla Dean.

« Deux fois lorsque j'étais Loki, pour aider des amies et une fois en tant que archange mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. » Fit Gabriel en baissant les yeux en se souvenant de la sainte dont il était tombé amoureux.

Michael fit tourner la bouteille. Il la lança si fort qu'elle faillit s'envoler. Heureusement, elle finit par s'arrêter devant Castiel au bout de deux bonnes minutes.

« Je n'ai… jamais eu peur du vide. »

« MYTHO ! » Cria Gabriel en pointant Castiel du doigt, un sourire aux lèvres. « Pour lui apprendre à voler Luci et moi on a dû lancer son goûter du haut d'une falaise. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Fit Castiel avec une petite bouille. « J'avais peur de mal faire. »

Face à la technique des yeux de chiot, Gabriel finit par laisser tomber et seul Dean ne but pas son verre.

« A toi de faire tourner la bouteille, Cas. »

Cette fois, Lucifer prit son verre.

« Je n'ai jamais…. » Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait ?

Y avait-il même quelque chose qu'il n'ait jamais fait ?

« Je n'ai jamais… » Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. « Je n'ai jamais été assez saoul pour rouler sous la table. » Et il avala son verre.

Il fut bien le seul avec les autres créatures surnaturelles. La bouteille tourna encore et encore. Petit à petit, l'alcool montait et les propositions se faisaient de plus en plus tordues et indécentes.

« Je n'ai jamais pratiqué la zoophilie ! » Proposa Dean.

Castiel, Lucifer et Michael hésitèrent jusqu'à ce que Sam explique.

« Copulé avec un animal. »

Ils avalèrent leur verre, alors que Gabriel était en train de remplir de nouveau le sien. Un silence tomba sur le groupe.

« Gaby… » Fit Sam en regardant son ange.

Gabriel battit des paupières.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Des animaux, Gaby ! »

« Le père de Sleipnir est un cheval vous savez. »

« Attends Gabriel, tu veux dire que cette histoire est vraie ? Tu t'es vraiment changé en jument et tout ? Tu as vraiment accouché d'un poulain ? »

« Oui et j'ai eu des enfants. Regarde. » Gabriel sortit des photos et les tendit aux autres. « Voici Héla ma petite fille à moitié morte, Fenrir qui est un loup et Jor qui est un serpent et qui doit être en train de pioncer en Écosse. »

« Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour entendre ça. » Se lamenta Dean dans l'épaule de Castiel qui profita du contact.

Lucifer eut un sourire en coin. Traumatiser les humains comme ça était bien plus drôle que de tenter de les tuer. Ce peuple était si mesquin et complexé…

« Et si on changeait de jeu ? » Proposa Dean en se réservant un verre

Tout le monde râla un peu.

« Action vérité ? »

OoO

« Alors ? Action ou Vérité ? »

Sam hésita une seconde.

« Vérité. »

« Est-ce que je suis le meilleur ?"

Le chasseur foudroya Gabriel du regard.

« Peut-être. »

L'archange ne put retenir un sourire idiot

« La bonne question aurait été _Suis-je le meilleur pour toi ?_ Gaby. » Ronronna Lucifer en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam qui s'empourpra.

Gabriel resta figé une seconde. Son visage se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer.

« Lucifer, cesse d'ennuyer Gaby ! » Gronda gentiment Michael en frappant Lucifer

« Mais mon frère, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à employer le bon mot au bon moment quand même ! »

Crowley chercha immédiatement à détourner l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bobby, action ou vérité ? »

« Action ! »

« Roule une pelle à Michael ! »

Bobby resta consterné une seconde. Pardon ? Le prince du Paradis éclata de rire, pas plus perturbé que ça. Sans laisser le temps à l'humain de protester, il l'attrapa par la nuque, forçant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Imperturbable aux regards choqués des autres, Lucifer hocha la tête.

« Il suce très bien aussi. »

« Lucifer ! » Râla le blond. « Ne fais pas ton jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

« Tu es toujours jaloux dès que j'approche quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Ta crise de nerf à cause d'Ève a quand même été remarquable. »

L'ange déchu se mit à bouder. L'humain et le démon se retinrent prudemment de tout commentaire. Ils découvraient la relation entre les deux frères sous un jour qu'ils n'auraient JAMAIS imaginé. Et qui pourtant expliquait énormément de choses.

« Lucifer, action ou vérité ? » Fit Sam.

« Vérité. »

« Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à dire à Michael que tu le hais alors qu'il est évident que tu l'adores ? »

L'archange tourna un regard glacé sur Sam. Cet homme était parfois trop rusé pour son propre bien.

« Ce n'est pas Michael que je hais. Ça n'a jamais été lui. »

« Lucifer… » Souffla doucement le prince aîné, touché par la détresse évidente de son frère, même s'il était seul à la voir.

« C'est moi que je hais. » Finit Lucifer dans un souffle. « Excusez-moi. »

Il se leva d'un coup pour aller se calmer sur la terrasse. Michael et Gabriel le regardèrent partir avec tristesse. Tout l'instinct de Gabriel lui criait de lui courir après pour qu'il parle avec Michael. Pourtant, il s'y refusa. S'il allait le chercher, Lucifer fuirait probablement. Il fallait qu'il le laisse revenir à lui de sa propre volonté. En attendant que Lucifer revienne, Dean fit passer de la pizza à tout le monde. Lucifer finit par revenir, plus calme. Il reprit sa place près de Michael, lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de croquer dans sa part de pizza pour la manger à sa place, sans jamais lui lâcher la main. Il finit en lui suçant les doigts. Michael le laissa faire bien volontiers, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Où en étions-nous ? »

« C'était à toi de dire, Lucifer. »

Le prince hocha la tête calmement.

Le groupe continua à jouer un long moment, alternant les bêtises les plus pures et les vérités les plus douloureuses. Pourtant, à aucun moment l'un d'eux n'eut le désir de laisser tomber ou de mentir. Pas même Lucifer.

« Action. »

À peine avait-il dit ça que Castiel le regrettait déjà.

Un sourire absolument pervers aux lèvres, Michael annonça la sentence

« Embrasse Dean Winchester. »

Immédiatement, Castiel était passé au fuchsia. Timides comme des chatons, les deux hommes effleurèrent à peine leurs lèvres avant de se séparer.

« Ah non ! Mieux que ça Dean ! » Insista Gabriel, hilare.

Tout le monde était au courant du crush de Dean sur Castiel et de celui de Castiel sur Dean. Les deux hommes n'avaient juste pas le cran de se lancer. Castiel était un ange pur pour Dean. Quant à Castiel, il peinait à trouver normal de pouvoir ressentir autant de choses pour son ami.

« Gabriel… » Siffla Dean.

Le regard noir de Dean aurait dû calmer le Dieu païen mais son hilarité n'en fut que davantage redoublée. Michael insista lui aussi.

« Allez, Humain. Un peu de courage ! »

A force de se faire titiller par tout le groupe, les deux hommes finirent par s'embrasser d'abord doucement puis la passion prit le pas sur la raison. Castiel finit par monter sur les cuisses de Dean et d'entourer sa taille par ses jambes.

« Wahou. Ça c'est du baiser. » Ronronna Crowley. « Euh dites, vous avez une chambr… »

Le Démon n'eut même pas le temps de terminer que Castiel se téléporta avec Dean.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« CASSI EST DEVENU UN GRAND GARCON ! » Cria Gabriel en dansant de partout, alors que les autres poussèrent un soupir en vidant leur verre en honneur du nouveau couple.

Couple qui ne dormi guère cette nuit-là...


	4. Chapter 4

Regarde dans tous les sens…. C'est bon ? Y a plus d'examen ? Ni d'oraux ? OUIIIIIIIIIII Enfin libre !

Après des mois et des mois de vie étudiante à réviser, à travailler et subir le programme me voilà enfin libre pour… rien faire et mater des films donc pour ce qui travaillent encore je vous soutiens. Au faite je crois que j'ai oublié un truc :

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Voici la suite d'En famille avec une demande d'Angel qui me l'avais demandé il y a longtemps.

Couple : je crois que je vois une broussaille comme dans les westerns.

Personnage : Gabriel et Castiel

Mots : Ailes

 **Chapitre 4 : Ailes**

Bon, remplir de cafards les chaussures de Naomi ce n'était pas bien, il le savait mais pourquoi Michael l'avait puni… Traînant des pieds Gabriel pestait contre Zacharie qui l'avait balancé, l'angelot avait peur de quoi déjà ? Des insectes ? Non ça c'était Uriel….

« Gabriel. »

« Ah salut Inass. » Sourit l'archange en voyant l'ange. « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

La jeune femme portait dans ses bras un petit paquet de linge qui gigotait dans tous les sens. L'archange recula un peu lorsqu'il vit une aile bronze sortir vivement du paquet.

« Oh il s'agit de mon protégé. » Elle retira un peu le linge dévoilant un petit bébé qui faisait la grimace. « Balthazar, dis bonjour à Gabriel. »

« Tu as reçu un protégé ?! Mais père ne m'a rien dit d'annoncer. » Il était le messager, habituellement c'était lui qui allait leur dire d'aller à la nurserie.

« C'est Raphael qui me l'a dit, Balthazar avait mon nom écrit sur sa main et Père était là à ce moment. »

Gabriel cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de regarder l'angelot. Alors il aura un grand destin, seul les anges ayant un futur très important avait le nom du gardien qu'il leur était nécessaire pour réussir. Inass était connu pour sa grandeur de cœur, peut être que cet ange devra aimer de tout son cœur quelqu'un… Un sourire aux lèvres Gabriel posa ses doigts sur la joue de l'angelot pour le bénir et lui porter chance.

« GAAAAAAAAAAAABRIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEL ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Fit Inass en foudroyant du regard Gabriel.

« Mais rien je viens d'être puni de ma précédente farce. » Fit l'archange en cherchant s'il avait fait quelque chose entre maintenant et les cafards de Naomi.

« GABRIEL VIENS A L'INFIRMERIE ! MAINTENANT ! » Fit la voix de Raphael

O_O

Inass, Gabriel et Balthazar – qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être trimballé partout– arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie où se tenait Michael, Raphael et Lucifer. Inass déglutit de sentir les trois grâces des anges aussi forte.

« Euh qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Fit Gabriel en se rapprochant de ses ainés. « Sachez que si vous me parlez encore des cafards je… OH PAR LES COUILLES DES LEVIATHANS ! »

Gabriel se précipita vers le berceau qui se trouvait entre ses aînés : un petit bébé aux ailes noires jouait à faire des bulles avec sa bouche tout en tendant ses mains vers le haut, des mains recouvertes de son nom : Gabriel.

« Euh… Comment… Enfin je… »

« J'ai eu la même réaction. » Fit Raphael en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel. « Le problème c'est que Père n'a pas dit que c'était un archange. »

« Tu crois vraiment que Père laisserait un simple ange être le protégé d'un archange ? » Fit Michael en regardant le bébé. « Sans rancune Inass ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Michael. Je comprends. Peut-être que c'est plutôt écrit Gadreel ? »

« Non. » Fit Lucifer. « Gadreel a déjà le jardin d'Eden à surveiller on ne va pas lui coller un morveux dans les pattes. »

Le plus jeune des archanges avait de plus longtemps cessé d'écouter les autres et regarder le petit bout de chou qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus. Lentement il prit le petit ange du berceau pour le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras. Tout de suite il se sentit comme investi d'une mission de la plus haute importance, ce bébé avait un destin hors du commun il en était sûr. Il savait que ses frères devaient se disputer sur le pourquoi du comment et il savait qu'il devrait faire de même mais… il lui était impossible de quitter du regard ce petit ange qui était dépendant de lui sur tous les plans.

« Salut. » Souffla-t-il doucement en posant un bisou sur le nez de l'angelot. « Moi c'est Gabriel et je suis ton gardien désormais. Ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerais » Il vit une de ses plumes se détacher de ses ailes et voleter au-dessus de l'angelot. Sachant qui venait de faire ça il ne dit rien et regarda avec un large sourire le prénom du bébé s'écrire.

« Castiel. »

Son petit protégé.

OoO

Le paradis était joyeux et coloré en ce jour de fête. Les anges volaient dans tous les sens.

"Aller Cassie on va louper la cérémonie !" Cria un angelot blond qui voletait à quelques centimètres du sol.

"Balthy attend-moi..."

Le petit brun trottait au milieu de la foule et commençait à avoir peur... Il devait être avec son gardien mais Balthazar l'avait attrapé, entraîné dans la foule et puis laissé tout seul, s'envolant pour aller plus vite dans la foule.

Le petit angelot regardait de partout, comment il allait se repérer dans cette foule ? Castiel poussa un soupir ce n'était pas la faute de Balthy s'il était plus grand que lui, Balthazar avait cinquante ans alors que lui n'en avait de quarante-neuf et savait donc mieux voler que lui. Le brun regarda ses ailes qui étaient trop petites pour le soulever. Un soudain mouvement de foule le surprit et le sol fit la merveilleuse connaissance de son menton et ses genoux. La lèvre inférieure du petit garçon commença à trembler alors que des larmes remplissent ses yeux.

« Oh mais qu'est-ce que je vois ? » Fit une voix au-dessus de Castiel. « Un petit oiseau. »

« GAABWIIEEL ! » Fit le petit ange en courant, les larmes coulant sans fin sur ses joues.

« Minouche qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait. » Fit l'archange en prenant Castiel dans ses bras. Profitant que l'angelot baragouinait, la morve au nez, il soigna le menton et les genoux.

« je…je me zuis fai bal…. » Renifla Castiel.

« Ça va aller Minouche… je suis là. » L'archange serra le petit garçon contre lui et s'envola d'un coup.

Le soudain éclat de rire de Castiel lui fit comprendre que le petit avait oublié sa mésaventure. Une fois arrivée dans la section des archanges sur les gradins Castiel frappait de ses mains, tout joyeux. Comme pour tous les enfants il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour le faire passer des larmes au rire. Gabriel fit apparaître un petit gâteau pour le donner à Castiel qui faisait de grands gestes vers Anna et Hester qui étaient trois rangs plus loin avec d'autres anges et se trouvaient en face de la scène.

"Gabe on fait quoi au juste?"

"Nous allons assister à la cérémonie du choix." Devant la tête penchée de Cass il continua. " Il s'agit pour les anges atteignant leurs 180 ans de choisir leur cœur. Ou plutôt la voie où il vont s'engager."

Le plus jeune assis sur les genoux du plus vieux regarda la scène où se tenait Michael qui était en train de bénir un couteau. Derrière lui on pouvait voir des coupes en verre coloré.

"Pourqwoi les couleur sont difféwentes ?"

"Hé bien chacune d'elles représentes une voie. Le jaune ce sont pour les anges qui préfèrent étudier le savoir, les chercheurs. La violette pour ceux qui souhaite apprendre aux autres, les professeurs. La blanche pour ceux qui veulent voir, les découvreurs. La verte c'est pour ce qui veulent protéger en soignant, les guérisseurs. La noire c'est pour ceux qui protègent en combattant, les guerriers. Le rouge c'est pour ceux qui retranscrivent notre histoire, les scribes. Et la beige se sont pour ce qui auront une créature sous leur responsabilité."

« Et la bleu ?" Fit le plus jeune en regardant la coupe couleur d'azur.

« C'est...c'est pour les anges spéciaux."

L'archange laissa son nez tomber dans les cheveux de Castiel pour éviter de penser à son frère. Peu d'anges savaient ce que la couleur bleu signifiait réellement et peut-être c'était mieux ainsi.

« Moi je choisirais toutes les couleurs. » Fit Castiel en croisa les bras. « Parce que j'ai pas envie d'en choisir une seule. Na. »

« Hé bien j'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu ressembleras. » Fit Gabriel en posant ses lèvres sur les cheveux de Castiel.

O-o

Magnifique.

Voilà à quoi pensait Gabriel alors qu'il était en face de Castiel, piégé dans le cercle de feu sacré.

L'ange en face de lui était un peu blessé mais rien de grave – comme s'il allait blesser gravement son Minouche - mais c'était aussi ces plumes qu'il regardait, plus précisément leur couleur et ainsi le choix de la voie de son petit frère.

Le beige des anges gardiens.

Le noir des guerriers

Le blanc des découvreurs.

Et le bleu...

Gabriel leva son regard pour le figer dans celui de Castiel, ne prêtant qu'un quart de millième de son attention à Dean, le bleu... Il avait dit à Castiel que le bleu était pour les anges spéciaux, il n'aurait pas mieux trouvé comme définition mais des anges plus que spéciaux.

Il posa sa main sur son tatouage caché derrière ses cheveux : une simple flamme bleue. Simple mais signe de bien plus...

Signe de son statut d'Héritier légitime de Lucifer.

Il faillit éclater de rire en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait entendu sur les anges qui avaient voulu ouvrir la cage en se proclamant fils des enseignements de Lucifer, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien de ces enseignements.

Mais maintenant il savait. Il savait quelle voie son protégé avait choisi : la voie de la rébellion. La voie du changement. Comme lui et comme Lucifer.


End file.
